Phone Fantasies
by Majinkoz
Summary: Hermione convinces Harry to call a 1-800 number. Little does Harry know that it's a romantic dating phone service and the person that answers is none other than Draco Malfoy. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is just a new little story that I thought up. I don't know how it's going to turn out, how long, or really what's going to happen. I just hope that you all like it so far, and please tell me what you think! I don't have a beta so I tried my best to make sure there were no errors but...I'm not perfect so forgive me! D:

Summary: Hermione convinces Harry to call a 1-800 number. Little does he know that it's a romantic dating phone service and none other than Draco Malfoy picks up. SLASH

Rating: This will eventually be an M rated story. There will be a male/male pairing so if you don't like that please leave now.

**Phone Fantasies**

"Harry you really have to get out more, meet some people you know? This isn't healthy for anyone." Hermione pleaded.

She had not left him alone since his last relationship had failed miserably. It was with a young red-head that reminded him so much of Ginny, that's probably why it didn't work. Harry realized that he only loved Ginny as a sister and while they dated at Hogwarts that was it. Sure there were tears but in the end everything had worked out and Ginny was happily dating Neville Longbottom. They really were a cute couple.

"'Mione…I'm fine, I really don't want to be in a relationship right now. I need to focus on work and…stuff…" Harry tried.

He honestly didn't know why he didn't want to be in a relationship, but he was running out of excuses to give the bright witch. Every blind date she set him up on back-fired sometimes because the witch recognized that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and other times because it just didn't click. That's when Harry realized that he might, possibly, be _slightly_ gay. He had never explored anything with another man but he found that when he was walking behind a cute couple he looked at the guy's ass, not the girls.

It was a little hard to swallow at first because he knew what Muggle's thought of homosexuality but he wasn't sure about the Wizarding community. He had never really seen a gay Wizarding couple. Of course they were out there he was sure, but maybe in the Wizarding world it wasn't highly accepted either.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, "Look, I have this number…you don't have to call if you don't want to but just think about."

Harry looked over at the small scrap of paper that Hermione pulled out of her medical bag. She was a Medi-witch at St. Mungo's, a successful one at that. "A friend at work told me about this…and I know you're probably going to stop me as soon as I tell you want it is, but please just hear me out."

Harry signed and nodded.

"It's a Muggle talk line…like Muggle's call in and talk with people. There's not pressure or anything you can call and talk about you problems and other things. There are a lot of nice girls…" Hermione paused and Harry took that opportunity to interject.

"I don't have any problems Hermione."

"Harry please just do it for me, you might find that you like it. My friend at work, the one that gave me this number she said it's great."

Hermione blushed and looked away. The emerald eyed man narrowed his eyes and asked, "What aren't you telling me about this Muggle talk-line thing?"

Hermione gave out a nervous laugh, "It's nothing, and you should just call it and see, like I said, I think it might help. It's not good for someone to have no friends and live like a recluse. You never even go out anymore."

"I have friends, you and Ron." Harry was starting to get upset. It was always like this, Hermione pushing him to do something that he didn't want to do.

"I know you do but…" This was hard for Hermione she didn't know how to bring it up. "Harry, Ron and I love you and you will always be welcome into our home, we _both_ think of you as family but…we want you to find someone as well. It hurts us when you come over and you never have anyone special to go home to."

Harry looked away from Hermione's kind chocolate brown eyes he knew she was right; he had not dated anyone in years.

"How about this…I will call this talk line or whatever it is as long as you stop bugging me to meet someone. I don't want to be alone either; I just haven't met the right person." Harry gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"That's all I ask." Hermione smiled back and then lunged forward to give Harry a bone crushing hug.

Harry hugged back, he was tired of being alone and perhaps it was time to start looking again.

"Okay well I have to get back to work my lunch break is already over…and remember, you promised." Hermione said pulling away and giving him a stern look.

"I know, I know I'll call tonight."

"Good, and if this doesn't work out I can always set you up with a cute nurse in my department."

Harry blanched, "Uh…no thanks 'Mione. You remember last time didn't you?"

She laughed, the last time Harry took Hermione's nurse friend out to his favorite sea-food restaurant, she had almost died. How was he supposed to know that she was highly allergic to shell fish? After being rushed to the hospital she was fortunately fine, but unfortunately she never called him back.

Hermione handed over the slip of paper, "I'll see you a little later in the week, and call me to let me know how that goes." She motioned to the paper.

"I will, now get back to work, you're already late." Harry scolded.

Later that night Harry sat down in his favorite chair in front a roaring fire. He loved working from home, it gave him the opportunity to work his hours and get things done at his own pace. Harry had a small non-profit organization for people that needed help after the war. And while the war ended several years ago, families were still suffering.

"Alright Hermione, let's see what this is all about."

Harry picked up his phone and dialed the Muggle number she had scrawled out for him.

_1-800-968-5683_

The phone rang a few times before an automated message of a female voice and cheese romantic music started. What kind of number did Hermione make him call?

_Welcome to Phone Fantasies my name is Tiffany and I'll be the one to guide you though our automated menu. If you are a first time caller please press one._

Harry sighed he knew exactly what kind of phone line this was but none the less he pressed one.

_So you're a first time caller? I'm glad that you called; hopefully we will be able to set you up with the perfect man or women…or both_.

The woman on the other end of the phone giggled and Harry frowned, was he really going to do this? Then _Tiffany_ started talking again.

_Because you are a first time caller please press three to hear a detailed list of our company policies. We wouldn't want you getting into any trouble!_

Harry pressed three and listened for several minutes to the different company rules. It was boring but he waited patiently, paying special attention to every rule. They were simple; many of them were along the lines of not being permitted to meet any of the company's employees. After a click the automated voice named _Tiffany_ was back on the line.

_Now that you know all the rules, let's get to know you a little better. If you are a female please press one, if you are a male please press two._

Harry pressed two.

_Oh so you're a handsome man, well why don't you tell me what you're looking for in a date, press one to talk to a sexy lady and two to talk to a hunky man._

Should he press one or two? Harry was still confused about his sexuality and he didn't want to feel like--

"Screw it." Harry thought and pressed two.

This time a new voice started talking to Harry, it was automated again.

_Hello, this is Alex and I'm here to help you get matched up to your perfect man. So tell me what you're looking for. Press one for brown hair, two for blond hair, three for black hair, four for red hair and five for other._

Harry thought for a minute then decided on blond hair. He had always liked it.

_Blonde's always do have more fun_. The voice chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

_Would you like someone who is tall or short? Press one for tall and two for short._

Harry shorted, who would want a short date? Harry being 6'1" already found it hard to find someone he didn't feel awkward around. Tall definitely.

_And how about those sexy eyes, what color are you looking for? Press one for blue, two for brown, three for green and four for other._

Harry thought a moment about eyes…he always found blue attractive, but not the bright blue, steely blue, almost like they were liquid silver.

"Blue it is I guess." Harry mumbled and pressed one.

_Alright, I think I have the perfect man for you, wait on the line while I connect you. Don't go anywhere…_

Harry heard the click of the automated message ending and now he was just left with the disgustingly cheesy music. "I can't believe I let Hermione talk me into doing something like this." He sighed.

Suddenly the line clicked again and someone was on the other end. Harry as annoyed as he was to admit it…he was kind of excited. Alex's voice was pretty sexy.

"Hello, my name is Draco and I'll be your date for tonight, what's you're name sexy?"

Harry almost dropped the phone and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He knew that voice, that name, but it couldn't be…

"Hello, is anyone there? I was really excited to talk to you."

Harry could visibly hear the pout in Malfoy's voice. He tried to say something but lost his nerve…he could not do this, it was silly and…well it was just silly. Plus if this _was_ Draco Malfoy…the Draco Malfoy that Harry went to school with at Hogwarts and if Draco recognized his voice he would never forgive himself. He was already embarrassed enough about calling this stupid talk line and now Harry started to gasp nervously.

"Come on, baby don't be shy I can hear you practically panting on the other end of the phone…did you start without me."

Harry let out an undignified groan and pressed the _End_ key on his phone. He would _not _be calling that number again.

**To be continued...**

A/N: The phone number is 1-800-You-Love...I don't know why but I wanted to actually make the number mean something. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of Phone Fantasies I hope everyone is enjoying it.

**Phone Fantasies – Chapter 2**

Harry stared at his barely touched food.

Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't get the blond out of his head. He was almost certain that the person that picked up the phone last night was _The_ Draco Malfoy that Harry went to school with. This spurred on a whole new train of thought. What ever happened to the Malfoy's? Sure Lucius was dead. The family had tried to stay out of the war, neither on the light side nor with Voldemort. Lucius stopped going to the Death Eater meetings and was later found and killed. Harry didn't know much about Narcissa Malfoy. And he had absolutely no idea what had happened to Draco.

"Hey mate, you've barely touched your fish and chips, you doin' alright?" His best friend Ron asked. They were out to lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." Harry plastered a fake grin on his face. It wouldn't fool Hermione but it would fool Ron.

"Okay well you know you can always talk to me if you need."

This gave Harry an idea. Ron was an Auror. Sure he didn't have a high security clearance but he could probably get what Harry was looking for. "Hey Ron…" Harry paused. He didn't want a lot of questions, but he did want answers so he pressed on.

"Do you ever remember what happened to Draco Malfoy?"

"The ferret!? Why would want to know what happened to that git? For all I know he could be dead." Ron's face was slightly tinged red with anger.

"I was just wondering… do you think you could dig up a little information on him for me?"

Ron looked skeptical but agreed to help. "Yeah I guess but promise me you are not doing something stupid…"

Harry interrupted, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I was just wondering what happened to some of our old classmates and I have no idea what became of the Malfoy's. It's not that big a deal." Harry hated lying to his friends and it wasn't really a lie, he was curious to know what happened to Malfoy but he was also wondering some other things.

"Just general things like what he has been up to now, where he is living."

"Right, right the standard. I'll see what I can do and send Hermione over with any documents later. She said she needed to talk to you anyways."

"Thanks mate you always come through."

Ron clapped Harry on the back as they slid out of their booth in the corner. "Hey, that's what friends are for, eh?"

Harry chuckled, "I'll see you later Ron." Harry waived goodbye to the fiery red head and apparated home.

* * *

Now to do a little research Harry thought to himself. He was too tired last night to look up what exactly the company _Phone Fantasies_ did. But now he was going to do a little investigation to see exactly what they were all about.

He looked through a few modern text books and didn't find anything on that specific company; some were close but no match. "Hmm….must be fairly new then."

When all else fails go to the web I suppose, Harry walked over to his work desk and pressed the small circular power button to his laptop. He loved Muggle technology. As the computer hummed to life his thoughts drifted back to Malfoy. "I really wonder what he's doing now. What made him stoop so low as to take a Muggle phone sex job?" Harry snickered to himself, either way it serves him right. He was always such a prat to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin.

Harry turned his attention back to his computer, clicked on the internet icon on his desktop and started a search.

Google was always a good place to start so he went there and typed in _Phone Fantasies._

The first option that popped up was their home website. Great Harry thought and smiled to himself.

Quickly selecting the link Harry found the _About _tab on the homepage answering all his questions.

_What is Phone Fantasies?_

_Phone Fantasies is a company that was launched in 2000. We strive to bring both men and women the ultimate pleasure. All of our employees are trained on how to talk seductively and how to properly handle each customer. We have a task force of over 100 men and women that have a special phone number and work from their home. A call station is set up in their place of residence so they do not have to come into the office. _

_Customers may call and choose to talk to a man or women and customers often request the same employee again if they have been satisfied at the end of their initial session. The goal of each session is to bring each customer the ultimate pleasure and satisfaction so they keep coming back for more._

_For more information feel free to call our toll free line: 1-800-233-2349._

Harry stared at his screen and thought that, that was definitely enough proof for him. He didn't need to call the toll free number. Malfoy worked for a Muggle phone sex company. Harry laughed and once again thought about what had happened to Malfoy to make him stoop so low. Surely the money couldn't be that great. Another thought crossed Harry's mind…maybe he didn't have any other option. He thought back to the last time he had seen Malfoy. No words were exchanged but Harry watched from a distance as Malfoy got harassed by the public about his 'filthy death eater family.'

Maybe Harry would call back, just once to see if he was matched up with Malfoy again.

"So tell me Harry how was your phone conversation?" Hermione asked grinning from ear to ear and wriggling her eye brows suggestively.

"Ugh, I should have known that was the kind of thing you would set me up with. I'm lonely but I'm not sex deprived."

Hermione raised one eye brown in question.

Harry blushed slightly, "Alright so I haven't had sex in a long time…I still have my right hand." He muttered.

"Harry!" Hermione gaped at him, "I really didn't need to know that" Hermione scolded. But really tell me what you thought."

"Well…" Harry thought about whether he should tell her the Malfoy picked up on the other end and decided it couldn't hurt. He needed to have this conversation with her and Ron sooner or later and it looked like sooner was right now.

"I called and it was…interesting. They asked me a bunch of questions like what I was interested in."

Hermione nodded in anticipation.

"And someone picked up, but I got too nervous and hung up." Harry said, realizing how utterly lame it sounded.

"Really Harry tha--"

"I'm not finished 'Mione, there was a reason that I hung up and it wasn't _just_ because I was nervous…the person that picked up on the other end of the phone, I knew who they were; or rather _we_ know them."

"Oh Harry who was she? Did we go to school with her? Or was it one of my nurses? I honestly wouldn't be surprised; some of them really are questionable."

"No it wasn't one of your nurses, and yes we did to go school with them."

"Well out with it then, who was she?" Hermione was getting anxious.

"The thing is it wasn't a she…" Harry trailed off waiting for the inevitable explosion of questions that would spew from Hermione's mouth.

"Harry…" Hermione looked at her best friend and covered his hand with her own. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Harry looked at her dumbly, god this was so awkward. "Yes, I'm trying to tell you _something_ without actually saying it. I don't even really know for sure. And I haven't quite come to terms with what it might mean."

"Harry" Hermione said again, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being interested in other men; it's perfectly acceptable in the Wizarding world. While in the Muggle world sometimes it is still questionable there has never been with that problem here."

Harry breathed a sign of relief. "Like I said though, I'm not even totally sure about the whole thing. I just wanted to tell you, I knew you would understand." Harry gave her a small smile. Hermione always understood.

"Of course I understand! You can always tell me anything, I already told you, you're family and I love you."

"Thanks 'Mione, but listen to this you won't believe who picked up on the other end." Harry said, excited now that his secret was out.

"Right well out with it."

"Draco fucking Malfoy. I knew the second he started talking, not to mention he introduced himself as _Draco_ who else would have a name like that?"

"Are you kidding Harry? A Muggle phone sex company is not something that you would catch Malfoy even thinking about. Are you totally sure?"

"Without a doubt." Harry was grinning now. He wanted to let this juicy bit of gossip out for the whole day; he was just waiting for Hermione to come over. "And listen to this, I requested a guy and he was the one that answered so he must be gay too."

"I don't know Harry, just because he is talking to a guy doesn't mean that he is gay, he could just be doing this for money."

"I hardly think the money for that is any good, how much can you really make?"

"Good point, but gosh…Draco Malfoy…who would have ever thought?"

"That reminds me, did Ron give you anything for me?"

"Oh yes, I have it right here." Hermione pulled out a manila envelope and handed it over to Harry.

"I asked Ron to do a little checking up on Malfoy, I have no idea what happened to him after the war and I was curious to know what drove him to do something so beneath him." Harry explained.

He flipped open the tab and pulled out the surprisingly thin stack of documents. There wasn't much information about what Malfoy was doing now. He obviously kept to himself as much as possible.

"Look there is an address." Hermione pointed out looking over Harry's shoulder at the papers. "Hey that's a Muggle address a few miles away, I know because there is an Italian restaurant I like just down the street." Harry stated.

"Imagine that, Draco Malfoy living as a Muggle a few miles away from you. Not to mention his dirty Muggle job." Hermione snickered.

"I wonder what he looks like now." Harry pondered.

His bushy haired friend looked at him and he saw the mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes. "You could always conveniently be in the area. But really Harry if he looks anything like he did back at Hogwarts I'm sure he is still dead sexy."

"'Mione! Wait until I tell Ron."

"Hey don't blame me." Hermione put her hands up as if to surrender, "He may have been a prat but he was a sexy prat."

Harry chuckled, "I would like to see what he looks like but you know what I'll do instead? I think I might call him again. Maybe get to know him and such just to see what he has to say."

"I don't see anything wrong with that but please be careful. I know you'll be smart about this." Hermione warned.

"I've been through countless life and death situations; I think a little phone call with an old nemesis won't be too bad. Plus he won't even know it's me calling. I'm just curious."

"I know you'll be fine but you know it's like my job to make sure you're alright." Hermione leaned over and wrapped her arms around Harry in a motherly fashion. "And you know it is totally fine that you're gay."

Harry smiled he loved the feeling of reassurance that Hermione gave him.

"You should get home to Ron; he's probably wondering what's taking you so long. I'll keep you updated on things."

"Sure Harry and don't worry, I won't say anything to Ron. You just tell him when you're ready. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

He nodded mutely and smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

A little later that night after dinner Harry was once again sitting in his favorite chair in front of a roaring fire with his phone in his hand. He pulled out his wand and pointed it as his throat, performing a quick voice alter charm, and waited for it to take effect. "I can do this, I will do this." He spoke out loud partly to reassure himself and partly to hear what he sounded like. It was noticeably different compared to his normal voice but it didn't sound strange. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he just was, but none the less Harry continued to tell himself he could do this and dialed the number for _Phone Fantasies, _followed the prompts, and waited to hopefully be connected with Draco Malfoy.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed so far…It's not much but I suppose I'll keep up with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Phone Fantasies – Chapter 3**

Harry waited on the other end of the phone it was still ringing but nobody had picked up yet. He was warm all over and felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute. He had no idea why he was so nervous; this was only Malfoy after all. Maybe I should just hang up now. I should have called back in the first place The Boy-Who-Lived thought but before he could end the phone call someone answered.

"Hello, my name is Draco and I'll be your date for tonight." The man on the other end giggled. Yes a giggle it was very un-Malfoy but there was no other way to describe the sound.

Harry started to panic again, why did he call back? He always got himself into these strange situations.

He cleared his throat, "Hi my name is Ha-Harold." Whew, that was close Harry thought. He didn't want to give away his real name just yet. Who knows what might happen and while Harold was close to Harry it wouldn't give too much away.

"Harold, huh? That is a pretty cute name, so Harold…what do you do for a living?"

"I have my own company." That was a safe enough question. There were thousands of people who owned their own companies.

"Oh! So you're self employed. You know, that's pretty hot. What does your company do?" The blond pressed.

"Just a little of this and that, it's really not that important." It was important but Harry wanted to get the topic away from his job.

"Draco is an interesting name, is that _really_ your name or is it just a 'stage-name?'"

Harry could practically hear the man sneering on the end of the phone which was strange because a sneer didn't make a sound but none the less Harry just had a feeling that Malfoy had that superior grimace painted on his sharp features.

"Of course it's my _real_ name." The blond snapped. "Why would I have a 'stage-name' anyways, Draco is perfectly acceptable."

Any doubt Harry had that the person he was talking to was _not_ Draco Malfoy just washed away. This was definitely his old school rival.

"My name isn't important, what's important is you." Malfoy had suddenly switched his character; he seemed more kind and…tender. Well yeah Harry thought, he's going to want me to call back again, god I wonder how much this is even costing me.

"This is my first time calling, I really don't know what I'm supposed to say or talk about." Harry admitted.

"Why don't you start with telling me what you're wearing…?" The blond said as if it was the most casual question.

Harry's face instantly headed and turned an embarrassing shade of red. "Really?" He croaked.

"Yeah come on tell me, and don't leave any details out." Malfoy's voice was low and seductive now.

"Well…I have on jeans and a green T-shirt….Um…and white socks." Harry tried. He knew it sounded childish.

"You know…green is my favorite color, and do you want to know something else?"

Harry gulped, it really was getting quite warm in his sitting room but he let out a strangled, "Sure."

"I'm not wearing anything but a pair of black silk boxers."

Harry dropped his phone in shock and let out a small un-manly gasp.

"Hey are you still there? I there was a loud noise and suddenly I couldn't hear you anymore. You really were being quite loud with all the panting." Harry could hear the blond through the phone on the floor and raced to snatch it up.

"Yeah I'm here, that just surprised me." Harry added mentally that another thing that surprised him was that his pants were now fitting uncomfortably tight.

He groaned into the receiver.

"You've started without me haven't you? Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing to myself?"

Harry's brain was screaming at him to say, no he did _not_ want to know what Malfoy was doing to himself. He wanted to hang up the phone and go take a cold shower. But his body had other ideas, apparently so did his mouth.

Harry signed out a soft, "Yes, tell me."

"I'm laying on my bed, in my black silk boxers, god they feel good against my skin. I'm lightly touching my neck with my hand and it's slowly going lower….Oh! My nipples are so hard and now I'm touching them, I wish you were here Harold."

Harry so desperately wanted to touch himself but he wouldn't give Malfoy the pleasure of that. Even though he had no idea that Harold was in fact, Harry Potter.

"Do you know what else is hard? Guess…"

He knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about, he may be dense sometimes but there was no mistaking the answer that Malfoy was looking for.

"Come on, baby, tell me what's hard." The ex-Slytherin pleaded.

Harry didn't want to say he but once again his body betrayed him and he told Malfoy what he wanted. "Y-your cock." He nearly choked on the words.

"God yes I'm so hard for you right now and my boxers are so tight." Malfoy was now the one panting. "Are you touching yourself Harold…because I am, and it feels so good. I'm imagining that it's your hand that's on me."

Screw this Harry thought and threw caution out the window, he had not had a good wank in a long time. Without hesitation he unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member giving it a few swift strokes.

"Yes, I'm touching myself, and you're right it does feel good." Harry moaned into the phone.

"What now?" Harry was practically begging Malfoy to keep talking. His voice was so sexy.

"I'm stroking my hard cock for you Harold, Oh; you're so hot say something dirty to me." The blond gasped.

Harry's mind was hazy with pleasure but he responded barely able to keep the phone up to his ear. "I want you to touch me Draco; I wish you were here so you could suck my cock and fuck me into the mattress, you're so hot. I want you to---"

But before Harry could finish his train of thought Harry heard a soft gasp on the other end of the phone. "I'm coming Harold!" The blonde howled.

"Oh God me too Draco." Harry moaned and rode out his orgasm until his cock was totally spent. He reached over to his coffee table and pulled out a few tissues to clean up his mess.

"That was nice." He heard the man on the other end of the phone say.

Harry didn't want to admit it but it was one of the most intense orgasm's he had, had in a while.

"Yeah, it was nice." The raven haired man confessed. "What now?"

"Most customers leave at this point, they got exactly what they wanted but each session is about an hour and you still have me for 27 minutes if you would like."

"I'd like that." Harry said.

He would definitely have to make a trip down to where Malfoy was living. He didn't want to be some crazy stalker but he found himself wanting to physically see what the blond was up to.

"Tell me more about yourself." The man asked, Harry could tell he was still a little breathy from his orgasm.

What followed was 27 minutes of non-stop conversation; Harry couldn't believe it when Malfoy said his time was up, it had flown by so fast.

"Can I call you again?" Harry shyly asked.

The man on the other end of the phone chucked, "Of course you can call again, it's my job after all."

It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over Harry. This was Malfoy's job. He was doing this with other men and probably women. Harry thought this was special but the cold reality hit him and he knew that after he hung up another customer would be waiting to talk to the ex-Slytherin.

Sighing, Harry said, "Okay, well thanks then. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"See you later Hank." And the line went dead.

He whispered the counter charm to his voice-altering charm and leaned back in his favorite chair in anger.

Harry wanted to rip his hair out; Malfoy hadn't even gotten his name right in the end. Not that his name was Harold but that's who he was to Malfoy during that short conversation. Frustration bit at him, he wanted to talk to the blond again, he wanted to call back, and he wanted the blond to remember who he was.

Giving out a frustrated growl Harry got up and padded over to his bedroom to get ready for bed. He was exhausted but once his head hit the pillow he couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with images of his old school nemesis. He would definitely pay the man a visit tomorrow. He was too curious not to.

**To be continued…**

A/N: There's chapter 3! I hope you all like it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To all that have reviewed, once again thank you! I really appreciate it. And to the person that said my story was cringe worthy…I'm sorry if it made you cringe in a bad way. I know that I'm not that great of a writer…of maybe it was a good cringe (?) I don't know. And to the person that thought the phone conversation was un-realistic I apologize for that. I'm doing my best. :/ I'm not really used to writing things like this.

Now on to Chapter 4.

**Phone Fantasies – Chapter 4**

Harry had told Hermione about his 'conversation' with Malfoy and what he was planning on doing later that day. Of course she put up a fuss saying that it was like their sixth year all over but he promised to be careful and keep her updated on what happened.

He was going to go to lunch at his favorite Italian restaurant that was coincidently very close to Malfoy's flat. If Harry was lucky he would just bump into the man.

He stood in front of his mirror taking extra care in what he looked like and then his face fell. He had not even seen Malfoy in years and he was already trying to make sure he looked his best. This wasn't even a real date, there was no scheduled meeting Harry was just hoping to conveniently see the man and while it was unlikely it didn't stop him from going.

Two hours later, Harry could be found browsing the shops in downtown Rochester where Malfoy supposedly lived. But he kept telling himself that he was only there for lunch. It wasn't quite noon yet and he wasn't too hungry either so he decided to look around, he had always enjoyed shopping. Harry shorted to himself what man enjoys shopping unless he is gay? I should have figured it out sooner he mused.

After stopping at a Café and grabbing a quick coffee Harry entered the town's used book store. He loved books, not quite as much as Hermione but he was an avid reader none the less.

As soon as he entered the scent of musty books filled his nostrils. Most people would have been disgusted by the smell but Harry relished in it. He always loved old books especially the ones that looked used; you could tell the reader had enjoyed the story over and over again.

He browsed through shelf after shelf until he found himself in the _Sexual Education_ section. Harry had definitely _not_ planned on being in that section but before he could leave a book caught his eye titled: _Every Man's Guide to Male Satisfaction._

Harry blushed and quickly started walking away but had a second thought. There really wasn't anyone else around…so he supposed it couldn't hurt just to take a peak inside.

The raven haired man snatched the book off the shelf and began to read.

Harry wasn't that surprised to read about all the _interesting_ things that men could do together. There really wasn't _that_ much difference between doing it with a man or woman.

He continued to scan through the text book and decided to buy it; he was a little embarrassed about his potential purchase so he pulled his wand out and muttered a quick concealment charm. To any other Muggle it would look like a common cook book.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blond hair and his heart nearly skipped a beat. He snapped the book shut and raced around a few book shelves.

"Hey." Harry practically yelled trying to get the man's attention. Finally he turned the corner and there standing in black pants and a dark green cashmere jumper was Draco Malfoy. It was impossible to mistake the man for anyone else. The blond was still as pale as ever, his skin looked like porcelain and god his body was to die for. Hermione was right he looked amazing at Hogwarts and he looked even better now that he was a man.

He's wearing his favorite color Harry mused but quickly stopped that train of thought. Malfoy was looking down at his own book, Harry was sure that everyone in the store heard him shout 'Hey' but it appeared that Malfoy was the exception…he was always the exception.

Harry stood there awkward waiting for the other man to acknowledge him but that never came. Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do he stepped forward and gave a tentative "Hello?" As if he was asking a question.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped without looking up form his current book.

Harry balked, same old Malfoy I suppose…

He tried again, "Er…Hi." God he sounded like a little school girl, this had to stop, Harry didn't even know why Malfoy was effecting him like this but he was nervous, it was the feeling he got when he asked Cho out for the first time.

Malfoy gave an irritated sigh, "I said, what, do you want?" But he still didn't look up from his book.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

At the use of his last name his head snapped up and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. His shock was quickly replaced with a haughty smirk.

"Well…if it isn't the Chosen One."

Harry frowned, "Don't call me that, I thought it was you that I saw earlier, I was just coming over to…" Harry knew why he went over to talk to Malfoy but he couldn't tell the other man that.

"How are you?" Harry tried.

Malfoy scoffed. "What is this Potter? You come over here acting like we were always best buds back at school."

"I was just trying to be nice Malfoy, gods no wonder I never liked you, you were an ass back then and you're an ass now."

"I don't do nice, incase you haven't noticed…like you said I'm an ass." He said mocking Harry.

Harry scratched the back of his head struggling with what to say to the man. This isn't exactly how he had planned the conversation to go in his head.

"Well if this nice little reunion is over, I have to get to lunch." Malfoy closed the book he was looked at and replaced it back on the shelf and stalked past Harry to the front of the store. He head the little bells jingle to indicate that the man had left.

Ugh! Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. Malfoy always got under his skin even if he only said a few words. Harry set his book down on the nearest table and raced after the man.

"Malfoy." Harry shouted jogging down the street to catch up with the blond. "Hey Malfoy wait up." Harry tried again quickening his pace so he didn't loose him. "I said wai--"

Draco spun around to face Harry; his cheeks were slightly tinged with anger. "I head you the first time Potter, did it ever occur to you that I don't wan to 'wait up.'"

A few people walking down the street turned to stare and Harry found himself heat up as well. But he wouldn't let his anger get the better of him. He would be the bigger person this time and try to stay calm.

Harry plastered a smile on his face, the one that he reserved only for his closest friends when he was truly happy, "You said that you were headed to lunch, mind if I join you?"

Draco's glare intensified, "Of course I _mind_ if you join me. I don't want to be sharing a table with some snotty little Gryffindor."

"We're not at school anymore Malfoy, come on, were you meeting anyone or did you just plan on dining alone? It's a little sad eating all by yourself, are you sure you couldn't use some company."

If looks could kill, "What's with the 20 questions? I don't need company, I don't need anyone…and I sure as hell don't need you."

"It's my treat." Harry tried, and could visibly see Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise. It was hard to see but if you were used to watching the man you would catch it. And Harry was definitely used to watching.

It was obvious that Draco was having an internal debate on whether or not he should allow some stupid Gryffindor take him to lunch. Truth be told, he was going to be eating alone, but he enjoyed his solitude.

"I suppose…since it's you're treat, I would not be so adverse to the idea of lunch." Malfoy ran his hands over his shirt to smooth any creases, but he was still guarded.

Harry visibly watched Malfoy rub his chest, blushed and turned away. "Great I know a nice Italian restaurant just down the street."

Harry's mind was chatting _success_ over and over again. He did not think it would have been that easy to get the blond to agree to lunch. Maybe his job didn't pay him well like Harry suspected. He smirked, yes it made perfect sense, Malfoy didn't want to give up on the luxuries he had when he was a child but he was obviously pressed for cash. Things were definitely working in Harry's favor.

"I know the place, it's expensive so I approve."

Harry shorted, typical Malfoy only concerned with how expensive or showy something is.

Harry uncomfortably stood there wondering what to do next…sure he had practically asked Malfoy to lunch, now he just had to get the courage to walk. His brain was screaming at him to move but his body was stationary.

"Well come on Potter, I haven't got all day, don't make me regret my decision." Malfoy snapped and started walking down the street, Harry close on his heels muttering "Right…"

PAGE BREAK

Harry and Draco were seated at a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. The atmosphere was perfect. Despite being the middle of the day the room was dimly lit and there were candles on every table.

Harry spotted the waitress and motioned her over to their table.

"Hi my name is Kelly and I'll be taking care of you today, can I start you off with anything to drink?" She smiled, trying to choose who to direct her attention to. There were two beautiful men sitting in her section.

Harry spoke first, "I'll just have water with lemon."

Kelly gave him a disgustingly unattractive smile, which was odd because she was a very pretty girl; she also racked her eyes up and down over Harry's body.

"Sure." She said obviously turned on.

And what can I get for you, Kelly turned her attention towards Draco, "I suppose I'll have the same." He growled.

The waitress gave a startled gasp and said she would be right back to take their order.

"God Potter, you can't even go to a Muggle restaurant without begging for attention."

"What are you talking about Malfoy, I just ordered some water." Harry really was confused.

"That waitress whore was practically undressing you with her eyes, how could you not even notice?"

"Was she really?" Harry a little excited, not because of the waitress but because of the reaction he got out of Draco.

The blond man rolled his eyes, "Yes, she was Potter…are you really as clueless as I think you are?"

"Um…I don't know." Harry confessed.

"Why don't you give her your number? I'm sure you could get a nice lay out of her, she's not that bad on the eyes."

"Ugh Malfoy no thank you." Harry replied shocked that the other man would even suggest such a thing.

"Why not? Are you all shy and bashful now that you're retired as the Chose One?" Draco taunted.

An idea crossed Harry's mind…he could at least tell Malfoy that he wasn't interested in women. Even though they were not getting along, they weren't really fighting either this _date_ or whatever it is was going a lot better than he had planned.

Harry smiled wickedly across the table at Draco, "Maybe I'm not that interested in her."

"You don't have to be interested in someone to want to fuck them. I mean honestly she's got a nice rack."

Harry chuckled, "What if I tell you that I'm just plain not interested in the entire female population."

For the first time in Harry's live he saw Draco Malfoy speechless. He was always a loud mouth, always had something to say and had to get the last word in.

"Hey Malfoy are you alright?"

"You're a fag?" Draco asked, totally clueless to the fact that he was being so crude; it was very un-Malfoy.

"In so many words, yes." Harry admitted.

Draco snickered, "Well I guess we have one thing in common."

The Boy-Who-Lived tried to act surprised but he was already almost certain that Malfoy was gay. He always dressed so perfectly and he had brought Harry that mind-blowing orgasm. His eyes glossed over just thinking back to last night.

They were interrupted by Kelly who brought them their water and took their order. Harry ordered the chicken parmesan and Draco order the lasagna.

"So Potter, what do you do for a living?"

"I have my own company."

Draco raised his eye brows silently asking Harry to elaborate.

"Oh, well I do a little of this and a little of that, you know…I honestly don't have to work for the money, I do it because I want to."

Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry's choice of words but continued. "Isn't that noble of you, helping those in need, you're always the hero aren't you?"

Harry smiled and shrugged, "I try, what do you do?"

Malfoy briefly looked away but answered, "I work for a…phone company. The money isn't great but it pays the bills."

"Draco Malfoy is working a Muggle job, who would've thought?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up, I don't really have any other choice, my mother moved to France and I'm on my own. I can't exactly find a respectable job in the Wizarding World now can I?" Draco snapped.

Harry stopped laughing and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that," Harry mumbled.

Draco waived off his apology just as their food came.

Harry dove in gobbling like usual, while Draco ate slower much more dignified and savored each bite.

"This has to be my favorite restaurant." Harry leaned back and patted his full belly.

Draco looked over at him with a disgusted look on his face, "Honestly Potter, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

"I was raised by filthy Muggles so nope." He joked and gave Draco a pointed look.

In Harry's mind their lunch had been almost perfect. Except for when Harry laughed at him for having a Muggle job. There really wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Well I have to get going, I have work tonight and I don't want to be too tired. Thanks for the meal Potter." Draco said and started to get up.

Harry took this opportunity to question Draco more about his job. "You work at night? Why don't you work during the day like most normal jobs?"

Malfoy signed, "This job is anything but normal."

The blond man started walking away again but Harry threw down enough money to cover the bill and followed him out.

"Want to have lunch again sometime…or dinner…or something, anything really I'm not that picky."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and smirked, "Are you asking me out on a _date_ Potter?"

The other man was at a loss for words, I guess I am looking for a date Harry thought.

"Er…Yes, I guess…I mean only if you want to. It was nice catching up you know…I never got a chance to really get to know you when we were in school, I know that you don't really like me all that much but I swear if you give me a chance I don't think I'll disappoint you." Harry babbled.

Malfoy smirked and extended his hand to Harry just like he had years ago at school but this time Harry took Draco's hand of friendship in his own and smiled back.

"I wouldn't be totally against you buying me something again." Draco admitted.

Harry gave him an award winning smile, "Great, I guess…what's your phone number so I can call and we can set something up." Harry asked.

At the mention of Draco's phone number he quickly changed his mind.

"Uh…on second thoughts maybe we should just leave it like it is now. Two old classmates had a nice lunch together and that's it."

"Wait, wh--"

"Look Potter, I have to get home, it wasn't _that_ horrible seeing you." The blond smirked and walked away leaving Harry Potter once again frustrated.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat on his bed with his phone in his hand contemplating on whether he should call Draco again tonight or simply forget it. He longed to hear his sensual voice again but he would certainly not admit that he had a crush on Draco fucking Malfoy. It was simply a temporary infatuation. He did say that their lunch _outing_ wasn't horrible. Harry was going to think of it as a date even if Malfoy didn't. Ha! I went out on a date with Malfoy, Harry thought. Then again nothing would come of this. Why was he even calling? To get his marbles off? Harry snorted to himself.

Fuck it. Harry decided; he cast a voice altering charm and dialed the phone chat line.

He quickly pressed through the prompts which he already memorized and impatiently waited for Draco to pick up.

"Hello my name is Draco and I'll be your date for tonight, what's your name?"

"Hi", Harry's voice squawked not used to lower timber of his temporary new voice. He cleared his throat a few times and tried again. "Hello, my name is H-Henry." Harry mentally face-palmed; maybe I should just give him my real name. He wouldn't really know who I am with my voice changed. But then I would be that creepy guy that kept calling in…ugh I am that creepy guy that keeps calling in.

"Henry…well that's a sexy name. So Henry, what do you do for a living?"

Harry groaned realizing that Draco obviously had a set of question prompts to get the conversation started. They had already talked about this; Harry wanted to know more about Draco.

"I don't want to talk about that. What do you do, other than talk on this phone line?" Harry asked.

Draco was silent for a few seconds then responded. "Why do you ask? Most people just want to get right down to business."

"I don't know I'm just curious."

On the other end Harry could feel Draco's awkwardness and reluctance to open up. "Well…" Draco started. "I like magic."

Harry startled at the mention of magic. What was he doing? What if I was a muggle?

"I mean like magicians. In my spare time I like to practice illusions and…stuff." This is weird Harry thought.

"Are you gay?" Harry blurted out. God he was so awkward. Why couldn't he just get off like you are supposed to while using this service?

Draco scoffed on the other end of the line, "of course I'm gay, I am paid to get other men off by talking dirty. I know my way around a man's body…women don't do it for me. I'm sure if I tried talking to a woman like I talk to men it wouldn't work."

"What are you wearing Henry?" Draco tried to seductively change the topic. "Tell me what you look like."

"I'm pretty tall, green eyes, dark hair." Harry smiled. "My friends always say my hair is uncontrollable like a tangled mess."

The blonde's breath hitched, "That's really what you look like?"

"Yes" Harry whispered.

"Gods you sound so sexy"

"You're just saying that, I'm sure you say that to all of your clients."

"Yes, you're right but I do have a thing for green eyes. I guess you could say I had a school-boy crush on someone who had brilliant green eyes. Nothing ever happened of course. But enough about that, I want to talk about you."

Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. He was ridiculously turned on by Malfoy…and green eyes. Was he talking about his green eyes? That would be impossible. He was such a dick for all seven years. No, surely Malfoy was talking about someone else but that made Harry jealous. He didn't want anyone else to get a piece of the blond.

"How many clients do you talk to a night?"

"What? Way to be a mood killer" Draco grumbled. "I don't know, you are my first, I will usually see about four people. Most pay for an hour of time."

"I'll pay for all of your time for tonight" Harry burst out.

Malfoy scoffed, "You couldn't afford me."

"Trust me" Harry grinned into the receiver. "I have more money than I know what to do with."

A/N: I haven't updated this in years...I honestly don't know if I will continue. I want to! But I got crazy busy with school when I stopped. Now that I'm done with school I am crazy busy with work! Feedback is appreciated. I would love if you could give me some plot ideas I'll try to include them in the next few chapters.


End file.
